Sacrifice Is Hard
by Dramione101
Summary: During the summer before 7th year and the war, Draco becomes a Death Eater and has to torture Luna. But he chooses not to, He helps her. They figure out that they are both just very misunderstood. Draco helps to save the wizarding world and falls in love with Luna in the process. But will he find out the feelings are mutual? D.M/L.L Rated M for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**What you see's not what you get**

**With you there's just no measurement**

**No way to tell what's real from what isn't there**

**Your eyes they sparkle**

**That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain**

**-Kelly Clarkson**

**-Gone**

* * *

** Chapter 1: I Can't Do It**

Every Death-Eater was in his house. Even Parkinson, Goyle and Crabbe from Hogwarts. They were waiting, No they were eager to see Draco prove himself to Lord Voldemort. How? By torturing someone, Not just anyone but someone that had information about their father. Draco didn't want to torture someone, Not because he knew how it felt to be tortured and not just because it was a girl but because he knew the girl. It was none other than insane Loony Lovegood as most Slytherins referred to her as. He didn't 'know' her exactly but it was just the fact that he knew her name and how she looked was enough for Draco to justify 'knowing her'. She was still unconscious on the floor. Voldemort had set a bounty for her, and sure enough they had found her and brought her to the Manor.

"Draco, prove yourself to me. Torture the girl and get information of her father's whereabouts"Voldemort said evilly. And just as Draco uneasily pointed his wand at Luna, she gained consciousness. And looked Draco in the eye with her big blue eyes, to Draco they seemed to sparkle, her eyes were begging for mercy.

"I-I can't do it"Draco said shakily. But he wasn't being tortured or hurt in any way. Voldemort was actually talking to him.

"And why not?"

"Because I can get the information without hurting her"Draco said his eyes looking into Voldemort's scary blood red ones.

"Is that so, How would you do that?"Voldemort's voice hissed.

"All I need is 10 minutes with her"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he was thinking it over until finally"Very well. 10 minutes is all. Everyone leave at once"He ordered. And everyone left the room including Voldemort himself, Then they locked the door behind them. Draco walked towards Luna but she got up and moved away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you"He assured her.

"And why would I believe that"

"Just be happy I didn't torture you"

"Why didn't you?"

"Well...It hurts like hell so..."

"Why in the world would you care if I got hurt, You've hurt me every day since my first year!"Luna yelled. Draco thought about it, it was true he had teased her along with all the other Slytherins since she had arrived at Hogwarts.

"Um... I'm sorry"Draco said awkwardly. Luna stared at him. _Did he really just apologize to me?_ She thought.

"Okay so are you going to help me get out of here?"

"I might be able to. But only if you do everything I say"

"Okay"

"First-Tell me where your father-"

"I'm not going to tell you anything!"

"You said you would cooperate, Just anything, the smallest detail of where he is and you'll be fine, I promise"

"H-He's in muggle america...That's all I'm going to tell you"

"Okay, so you want to get out here"

"You're seriously going to help me escape?"

"No I'm going to take you where you're going to stay and you're not going to tell anybody. Now give me your hand"

"Why do you want my hand?"

"And I thought Ravenclaws were smart. We're going to apparate away. Keep your mind empty and let me concentrate"Draco said and Luna nodded.

All of a sudden they were in front a large house that seemed to be in the middle of the woods. It was black with a lot of windows and a silver door.

"Where are we?"Luna asked.

"My house"Draco responded.

"You have your own house?"

"Yeah but nobody, not even my parents know"

"Wait so your plan was to leave me in your house until you say I can leave?"Luna asked in disbelief.

"Yeah sounds about right"Draco said as he pulled out a key from his pocket and handed it to Luna."Well I have to go, I'll be back as soon as I can''Draco said and just as Luna was going to protest he apparated away.

* * *

**Back at The Manor**

Draco sat alone for a moment and then ran out the living room into the hall where his Father, Bellatrix and Lord Voldemort waited. They hadn't heard anything.

"She apparated away!"Draco yelled as if it wasn't his idea. Voldemort's eyes were full of rage but before he could shoot the cruciatus at Draco, He quickly added"But she told me that her father is somewhere in muggle america"

"I suppose that information will do for now...Now go away"Voldemort said angrily. And Draco apparated away back to his house where Luna was waiting in his living room.

"It's about time"Luna hissed. Draco laughed.

"Well, what do you think of your new home"Draco asked. Luna was ready to insult Draco and his house but she couldn't. After all he helped her escape and his house was actually beautiful.

"It-It's perfect"She muttered.

"Well, that makes sense. I did design it myself"Draco smirked."Anyway why don't you pick a room while I tell the house elf to get you some clothes"Draco added pointing towards the hallway where there was about 4 rooms, 2 on each side of the hall. Luna picked the first room on the right. It was huge, had a balcony, and king size bed with silver and blue sheets."Of course"Luna turned around. It of course was Draco with some clothes in his hands.

"What do you mean?"Luna asked.

"Well it's funny that you just had to pick my room"

"Seriously Draco you have 3 other rooms"

"True. And don't ever call me Draco"Draco said annoyed.

"Okay...Malfoy"

"Wait it's my house I'll sleep where I want"Draco said walking over to his bed.

"Not a chance"Luna said and jumped on the bed.

"I could just take you back to Voldemort"

"You could, but you wouldn't"

"How do you figure?"

"You helped me, and I could tell Voldemort that. That and if you were going to take me back, you just risked your life for nothing"Luna said. Draco thought about this. It was true, he had never risked so much for one person or rather any person. He didn't have much to lose anyway, the two people that he ever trusted were dead- Blaise Zabini and Draco's mother. Because Blaise didn't want to join the death eaters, Voldemort killed him. And because his mother had objected to Draco becoming a death eater, His father had killed his own wife and didn't even care. Lucius had told Draco that his mother wasn't worth the shame she would have caused the Malfoy name.

"You could, but you wouldn't"Draco mocked. He was now sitting on his bed next to Luna. He wasn't about to share his feeling with a crazy person but then again he had helped her. And that was pretty crazy right?

"Whatever."

"So there's the bathroom"Draco said as he pointed across the room and handed Luna the clothes and a towel. Luna took them and went into the bathroom. Draco fell asleep after about 5 minutes.

* * *

**About half an hour later...**

Luna came out of the bathroom and saw Draco sleeping and shrugged and went into the living room. She hadn't noticed the huge 60 inch TV before but now that she did, the room seemed to get bigger and bigger every minute. She found the remote and sat on the huge couch {And of course the couch was black and silver}she flipped through the channels then turned off the TV. She couldn't find anything interesting to watch. In fact she was more interested as to why someone who hated muggles had muggle technology. A few minutes later Draco appeared from his room.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"Draco yelled. Luna jumped off the couch, she hadn't noticed him.

"What are you talking about? You brought me here. Or do you have short term memory?"Luna replied. Draco blinked a few times trying to process her words. To Luna it was clear he had just now woken up.

"Oh...yeah...sorry"

"You shouldn't apologize for things you say or do"Luna said. Draco looked confused.

"Why the hell not? Just accept it because I don't apologize often"

"You shouldn't apologize for things because it would be like apologizing for being yourself. And I'm the exception?"Luna asked grinning. Draco glared.

"No your're not the exception. I just d-don't know. Just STOP INTIMIDATING ME"Draco snapped. Luna laughed and Draco's glare turned into a stare. He couldn't believe he had just yelled at her and here she was laughing. She really is loony. He thought.

"Ah Draco your're about as sane as I am"Luna giggled.

"First of all- stop laughing. It's not even a funny moment right now, there is a war going on. Second-I am sane you are the crazy one here. Hence the name 'Loony Lovegood'"

"The Slytherins still call me that but in reality they don't have the guts to say that to my face. And every moment is a funny one, you just have to be able to find the good."

"Well, too bad. Unfortunately I'm not as optimistic as you"

"I'm not an optimist. Why do people always say that!? I see both the good and bad equally. Actually I see the bad more often"

"Then why the hell are you always so damn cheery"

"Because, I can be happy if I choose, even if there is a war going on. What's life without hope for the better?"

Draco laughed"You Ravenclaws, Think you know everything"

"And you Slytherins are cowards that can't go 2 seconds without insulting someone"

"How are we cowards? And we can to go without insulting someone"

"Then why do you choose to bully others?"

"Because you make it so easy"

"So you're saying you humiliate people because we make it easy, meaning that it's obvious that we have problems with ourselves?"

"Yeah"

"So there isn't anything wrong with your life then?"

"That isn't any of your business"

"My point exactly"Luna smirked.

"Why would you care if somethings wrong with me anyway?"

"Because believe it or not Malfoy, me and you aren't so different. You aren't a slimy Slytherin git like everyone says and I'm not a Ravenclaw nerd. We're just misunderstood."

"How can you say I'm not a git, I make your life hell, I'M ADMITTING IT"

"Because it seems you haven't noticed the fact that we have been having a pretty decent conversation for about 20 minutes"Luna smiled. Draco's jaw dropped. He really hadn't noticed who he was talking to. In his mind he was talking to his Mom or Blaise. Basically someone he could trust. Now that he realized what he had told Luna, he was angry at how easily he had trusted her. But he wasn't angry with her, but with himself. He thought after Blaise and his mother's death that he wouldn't be able to trust anyone, not even his father.

"Um...point taken I guess"

"Obviously"Luna said sarcastically.

"You aren't that crazy are you?"

"Oh so now your're catching on"She smirked. And for the first time in a long time Draco smiled a real smile ,not a smirk or an insulting grin.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Wow so I think this is the best fic I've made so far anyway tell me what you think. Follow and favorite. Any ideas? LET ME KNOW! ;D**

**and I don't own the characters or anything...{Wishing I did}**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry momma**

**I never meant to hurt you**

**I never meant to make you cry, but tonight**

**I'm cleaning out my closet**

**I said I'm sorry momma**

**I never meant to hurt you**

**I never meant to make you cry, but tonight**

**I'm cleaning out my closet**

**Ha! I got some skeletons in my closet**

**And I don't know if no one knows it**

**So before they throw me inside my coffin and close it, I'mma expose it.**

**-Eminem**

**-Cleanin' out my closet**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Living with a Death Eater**

Luna didn't mind the fact that she was living with a Death Eater. Draco was never around anyway, to Luna it was like living alone. Though occasionally Draco would stop by. It had been 2 months since he helped her escape. Draco had told her that Voldemort sent every Death Eater to muggle America. Luna still didn't know why her father was so important to them, nobody did. All the Death Eaters knew, was if they didn't obey Voldemort they would be killed or tortured.

"Luna"A familiar voice said. Luna jumped from the chair, she hadn't noticed that Draco flooed into the room.

"Hey..."Luna said unsure of what to say. They hadn't really spoke when he came around. He usually just checked to make sure she hadn't left and got herself killed, Luna thought it was kind of cute but she wouldn't admit it.

"I...I-I have some bad news..."His face was paler than usual, and he looked miserable.

"What?"

"Uh...It's y-your father..."He stuttered. Luna eyes widened as she tried to hold back tears."He's...Dead"Luna started crying."I-I'm sorry. I didn't get there fast enough to save him"

"What do you mean"Luna managed to mumble.

"I got there late, when I did get there Wormtail had just killed him"Draco's voice sounded muffled to Luna, she looked up to see that he too had been crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm a terrible person"

"No your're not"

"YES I AM! I TEASED YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS FOR YEARS AND YOUR FATHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF ME, HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT I'M NOT"Draco yelled, he was angry and disappointed in himself. Luna didn't know what to say. She went over and sat next to him.

"You shouldn't dwell on the past"She finally said.

"Stop telling me what I shouldn't do. You have to listen to me, I'm the reason your're alive"

"Exactly, because of you I'm alive. And a horrible person wouldn't have helped me". Draco went silent for about 5 minutes until he replied

"Well, I'm still not a good person"

"You don't have to be. You just have to be yourself"

"How can you forgive me so easily?"

"Because, I know what it feels like to be lost and misunderstood"

"You don't have any idea of what I feel"

"Well...Maybe if you tell me then I could know what it's like"Luna said hopefully. Draco sighed.

"You don't need to know"

"Fine then I'm leaving"Luna said then started walking towards the fireplace and grabbing some floo powder. Draco looked up and ran towards her and grabbed her arm, making her drop the floo powder.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!"He yelled. Luna looked shocked."I knew you were crazy but you are passing the limit''Draco didn't realize he was still holding onto Luna, rather hard too.

"Y-you're hurting me"Luna gasped, gesturing toward her arm. She felt the grip loosen and she looked at Draco who was staring at his hands as if he never saw them before.

"I-I'm so sorry...I just lost it and..."Draco trailed off.

"Um. It's okay"Luna said awkwardly.

"NO IT'S NOT! I-I mean...It's not okay, Merlin I'm turning into my father"

"No I don't think so"They were now sitting next to each other again. He moved away but she kept getting closer to him until he gave up and sat in one spot."I think you just need to-"

"I don't need your opinion Lovegood"

"Why did you help me escape from Voldemort?"Luna asked unexpectedly.

"What? I told you-"

"I know what you told me but I want the real reason"

"How did you know I was lying?"

"I didn't. You just told me"Luna smiled.

"Oh...I helped you because..."Draco stopped for a moment.

"Trying to think of an excuse"Luna asked knowing he was thinking and wasn't focused.

"Yes. I mean NO. Why do you do that?"Draco asked irritated.

"Do what?"

"Intimidate me so much"

"Why do you care for me so much?"

"Because I... Wait what? No you're tricking me aren't you?"Luna smiled and nodded."You are just...Insane"Draco finished.

"I thought we established that already"She said sarcastically. Draco shook his head.

"If I did let you leave, Where the hell do you think you would have gone, I mean you are still wanted by Voldemort"

"The Weasleys obviously! Where else? Everyone, all my friends also Harry would be there with the Order, Why wouldn't I go there"

"What's so special about Potter? He's just one of your other friends like Granger and Weasel"

"Malfoy, Harry is my boyfriend. I thought Malfoys were supposed to know everything that goes on"

"Oh. Well then why don't you go on then. Leave if you want, I don't really give a damn"

"I don't believe that. You saved me for some reason and trust me, eventually I'm going to find out why"Luna smirked.

"Whatever. I'm going to be staying here now that Voldemort has stopped most of the raids. I don't have to be at the manor anymore so yeah. It would make it a lot easier if you just left. I've never been good living with others"

"Okay. So where are you going to sleep?"

"In my room obviously"Draco laughed.

"I don't think so. I've been in that room for 2 months already"

"So? Did you marry my room or something?"

"What? No, that's not even possible"

"Well in that case I'll be sleeping in it"

"Nope"

"Okay how about this"Draco said pulling a quarter out of his pocket."Heads, I get the room. Tails, you get it"He finished and Luna nodded. He flipped the coin and it landed on Heads."Told you"Draco teased.

"Whatever"Luna rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm going to bed"Draco said standing up.

"It's early"

"It's 9:30 p.m"

"You go to sleep at 9:30? Seriously?"

"Well there isn't much for me to spend time doing is there? I don't need a job. I don't have anywhere I need to be so..."

"Well can I please go visit the Weasleys"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No. The order is there, I'll be safe and out of your hair"Luna offered.

"If you go then I'm going with you"

"Why!? Malfoy I'm 17 I think I can handle myself"

"I'm sure you're fully capable of doing so but what do you plan on telling the order? I can't let you tell them any of what I told you except maybe about your father"

"Well then I won't say anything"

"I don't know..."

"You can trust me" You can trust me? Why would you say that? Should I?... Draco thought.

"I'm still going with you"Luna sighed in defeat.

"Fine."Luna got up and grabbed floo powder."The Weasley Burrow!"and she disappeared.

"The Weasley Burrow!"And Draco was gone.

* * *

At The Burrow

Luna appeared and everyone hugged her and was to busy to notice Draco just standing near the fireplace. Lets see... That's everyone from the order, all of the Weasleys. Wait no, Where's the little girl? Ginny right? There's the golden trio, Wait no Potter. Hmm...Even Crabbe and Goyle can put 2 and 2 together. Potty is cheating on Lovegood with a Weasley? How thick could you get? Draco thought as he looked around the room. Once the greetings were over, everybody noticed Draco. Every wand except Luna's, Harry and Ginny's{Harry and Ginny didn't even know they were there} was pointed at Draco. I'm screwed aren't I? He thought as he put his hands up surrendering to them. Of course he didn't have anything to surrender for, he had just got there but he expected this anyway.

"No, calm down he's with me"Luna said as she walked over to Draco

"Okay, you really are insane"Draco whispered. Luna smiled

"He's harmless"Luna continued and waited for the reaction.

"He's a bloody Death Eater!"Ron shouted from the crowd. Draco sighed pulled out his wand, he felt everyone's eyes narrowing then calming after he handed it to Luna.

"That could work"Luna whispered.

"You don't say"He whispered sarcastically. Then at that moment Harry and Ginny came from up the stairs they looked around and saw Draco and Luna. Harry especially shocked.

"Harry!"Luna exclaimed as she ran over to him and hugged him. But he didn't hug back, he just stood there."Hey Ginny"Luna said still hugging Harry.

"Hey Luna! How did you get here?"Ginny asked. Luna finally pulled away from Harry and looked back at Draco. He knew what she was doing, she was asking his permission to tell them how he helped her. He nodded and she looked at everyone, they were all staring at her waiting for an answer.

"Draco helped me"Luna said simply, not wanting to explain the whole thing.

"Who?"Ron asked. Draco rolled his eyes and said

"Me. I helped her"Everyone went silent, trying to let the words sink in. Harry walked over to Draco

"Well then uh... Thanks"Harry said uneasily.

"Sure"

"Well you can leave now"

"We need him"Came Hermione's voice as she walked up to the two boys.

"Why would you need me?"Draco asked.

"Because you're the only one who can use the Elder wand"

"'Mione we don't need the Elder wand we just need to keep finding the Horcruxes!"Harry said

"And that could take forever"Hermione argued.

"No there is no way in hell we are getting help from a Death Eater"

"Harry you are a Horcrux!"Hermione blurted.

"What? Are you going mad?"

"Harry you're a Horcrux. If you want to kill Voldemort by destroying the Horcruxes, you have to die. And I don't want my best friend dead, this is the only way"Hermione and Harry looked at Draco."Are you going to help us?"Hermione asked

"Why should I? It's hard for me already to live a double life at Hogwarts and you want me to live a triple one now"

"Draco please"Luna's dreamy voice begged as she walked next to him.

"He doesn't deserve it"Draco whispered to Luna.

"Why not?"

"He-He's cheating on you with the Weasley girl"

"Draco you really must stop lying, seriously"

"I'm not lying!"He blurted. Everyone was staring at him now. He sighed"Fine I'll help you keep your precious potty alive"A sigh of relief came from everyone.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**We all have pain, we all have sorrow**

**But if we are wise**

**We know that there's always tomorrow**

**Lean on me when you're not strong**

**And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on**

**For it won't be long**

**'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on**

**Please, swallow your pride**

**If I have things you need to borrow**

**For no one can fill those of your needs**

**That you won't let show**

**You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand**

**We all need somebody to lean on**

**I just might have a problem that you'll understand**

**We all need somebody to lean on**

**-Bill Withers**

**-Lean On Me**

* * *

**Previously...**

_"Draco helped me"Luna said simply, not wanting to explain the whole thing._

_"Who?"Ron asked. Draco rolled his eyes and said_

_"Me. I helped her"Everyone went silent, trying to let the words sink in. Harry walked over to Draco._

_"Well then uh... Thanks"Harry said uneasily._

_"Sure"_

_"Well you can leave now"_

_"We need him"Came Hermione's voice as she walked up to the two boys._

_"Why would you need me?"Draco asked._

_"Because you're the only one who can use the Elder wand"_

_"'Mione we don't need the Elder wand we just need to keep finding the Horcruxes!"Harry said_

_"And that could take forever"Hermione argued._

_"No there is no way in hell we are getting help from a Death Eater"_

_"Harry you are a Horcrux!"Hermione blurted._

_"What? Are you going mad?"_

_"Harry you're a Horcrux. If you want to kill Voldemort by destroying the Horcruxes, you have to die. And I don't want my best friend dead, this is the only way"Hermione and Harry looked at Draco."Are you going to help us?"Hermione asked_

_"Why should I? It's hard for me already to live a double life at Hogwarts and you want me to live a triple one now"_

_"Draco please"Luna's dreamy voice begged as she walked next to him._

_"He doesn't deserve it"Draco whispered to Luna._

_"Why not?"_

_"He-He's cheating on you with the Weasley girl"_

_"Draco you really must stop lying, seriously"_

_"I'm not lying!"He blurted. Everyone was staring at him now. He sighed"Fine I'll help you keep your precious potty alive"A sigh of relief came from everyone._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Draco Malfoy-Prisoner?**

**Continuing from last time…**

"Can I go home now?"Draco asked.

"I don't think so. What if he tells He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that Harry is here"Arthur Weasley said from the crowd.

"Why would he do that? He saved me. He is clearly on our side"Luna argued.

"No Luna, Arthur is right. We can't fully trust him"Harry said.

Draco didn't say anything, he figured anything he said would be held against him considering the fact that there were about 30 aurors in the room and they already had a bad judgment about him. Draco didn't blame them one bit. So he just stood there awkwardly while everyone determined if he would go home or stay at the burrow. Much to Draco's disapproval the aurors and the ministry voted that he would stay and be observed.

It was now about 11:30 p.m now. Draco laid in Percy's old bed thinking of a way he could escape. His room was in between Hermione and Ron's and Harry and Luna's._ They seem to have thought of everything. Stupid aurors just __**had**__ to out me between the golden trio didn't they?._ Draco asked himself. Draco could hear talking and footsteps from the living room beneath him, it annoyed him greatly._ Why are these people still awake?! Merlin haven't they heard of a good nights sleep?._ He thought_. I__** could**__ apparate but Lovegood has my stupid wand._

Draco was thinking of various and very outrageous ways he could leave unnoticed when he heard yelling and the sound of hexes being casted. He sat upright in bed and stared at the door. He stood up and walked towards the door and opened it where the noise tripled. He was about to walk down the steps to the living room where it seemed the lights were out when a panicked Hermione ran right into him and they both fell.

"Granger! What the hell is going on!?"Draco yelled as he shot up and panicked as well when he heard unforgivable curses being used.

"The Death Eaters!"Hermione shrieked as she dragged Draco back to the room he had occupied. About 5 seconds later Ron ran into the room with Ginny and Luna."Where's Harry?!"Hermione asked or rather shouted over all the commotion from below.

"I'm not sure"Ron admitted.

"What is going on?!"Draco shouted.

"The Death Eaters are doing an attack! It's a bit obvious!"Ginny shouted in Draco's face.

"Lovegood give me my wand!"Draco commanded. Luna checked her pockets and behind her ear but no wand was found.

"I think I left it in the other room"Luna frowned while Hermione was rummaging through her bag and pulled out a wand and handed it to Draco. As soon as Draco touched it, it lit up and sparks flew around the room.

"This isn't my wand how-"Draco began

"It's the Elder wand"Hermione said simply. Draco nodded and before anything else happened he ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Lumos"Draco muttered and the tip of the Elder wand lit up brighter than when he used the spell with his regular wand, it practically lit up the whole room. Draco looked around the room while dodging the many hexes that were sent his way. He spotted a head of messy black hair and ran over to Harry and dragged him away. Harry still fought the Death Eaters as he was pulled away."Stop fidgeting!"Draco yelled. Harry recognized the voice of Draco and stopped.

Draco stopped dragging Harry when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing!?"Harry exclaimed angrily.

"It's not safe you dimwit!"

"You're not my protector. Go run off with your stupid Death Eater friends"

"No, you're right I'm not you're protector but as long as I'm helping you so that you don't die I sure as hell am gonna make sure that you don't"Draco huffed as he pulled Harry up the stairs. They entered the room where Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna were waiting and panicking.

"Harry!"Ginny exclaimed and ran over to Harry to hug him.

"We have to get out of here"Ron said.

"And run like cowards?"said Ginny.

"I didn't mean you Gin, only me, Harry, Hermione, Luna and Malfoy"

"Why me?"Luna asked but nobody seemed to notice.

"We don't have time to discuss this!"Draco shouted. All of a sudden Luna was writhing on the ground. Everyone looked to the door to see Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Draco?-"Bellatrix was interrupted by Draco pointing his wand at her and saying

"Obliviate"Bellatrix then fell to the ground as well. Luna was still on the ground but she seemed lost for words, she hadn't screamed or made a sound while she had been tortured which surprised everyone greatly. Hermione went over to Luna and helped her into a sitting position.

"We have to get out of here now"Harry said plainly.

"We'll apparate"Ron suggested.

"But where will you go is the question"Ginny pointed out.

"To Malfoy's home"Luna nearly whispered but everyone heard her clear as day.

"I'm not sure being at Malfoy Manor is much different from what's going on downstairs"Ginny said.

"I have my own home"Draco stated.

"Let's just get out of here!"Ron yelled as he took Hermione and Harry's hand. Hermione took Draco's hand, Draco helped Luna up and took her hand.

"Let me concentrate"Draco said as he focused on his home that might as well be known as a refugee camp.

"Bye I'll miss you"Ginny said as they apparated away.

The five escapees landed on the ground quite roughly. It was dark, so dark that they could barely see each other. And cold, colder than Draco or Luna had ever experienced while living at Draco's house. Luna was the first to realize that they were nowhere near the place she somewhat considered home. Though Draco's home was in the middle of a forest, Luna knew it wasn't this forest. For starters it was much colder and snowing while the forest where Draco lived had perfect weather and was open, the forest they were now in was crowded with trees. After everyone's eyes adjusted to the darkness, they could see clearer.

"I don't see a house Malfoy!"Ron shouted, his wand pointed at Draco's chest.

"Point that somewhere else Weasley. I don't know what went wrong"Draco said without having to think about it. It was true, he didn't know what happened, Draco had never failed when it came to apparating. All of a sudden Luna fell to the ground and clutched her arm in pain. Hermione, Ron and Draco ran over to her while Harry stood where he was.

When Hermione reached Luna, she gasped. It was horrid, there was blood trickling out of her left arm and a horrible bite. Hermione was sure she could see a bone. Ron fainted at the sight and Draco shuddered. Draco could see something slithering up Luna's arm to her chest. It took him nearly no time to figure out that a snake had bitten her.

"A snake bit her! Quick we have to do something!"Draco panicked. Hermione's eyes widened and she jumped up, retrieved their tent from her bag and nudged Harry, pulling him out of his trance. Harry was suddenly aware of what was going on around him and was fiercely trying to put up the tent without magic until Hermione pushed him aside and pointed her wand at the tent.

"Erecto!"

While that was happening Harry went over to his girlfriend and winced. Draco noticed the snake was curling around Luna's neck. He panicked and without even trying Draco began to speak Parseltongue. The snake suddenly looked at Draco and uncoiled itself from Luna and slithered into the forest.

"Harry get Ron! Malfoy bring Luna!"Hermione shouted as she held the tent open for them to walk in. Harry attempted to pick up his girlfriend whom was near death but she was already in Draco's arms. Harry went over to Ron but was unable to pick him up so Harry dragged him through the snow instead.

Draco swiftly put Luna on the floor in front of the fireplace once he caught sight of it. He saw Harry drag Ron inside and with Hermione's help put him on the couch. Hermione disappeared then came back and ran over to Luna with various vials in her hands. Hermione set the potions down.

"Which ones should we use?"Hermione asked Draco. He was the best at potions perhaps because Snape adored him.

"I'm going to tell you which one I need and you're going to hand them to me, got it?"Draco said plainly. Hermione nodded and Draco continued"Blood-Replenishing Potion"Hermione immediately handed Draco one of the vials. Draco poured the contents into Luna's mouth and said"Dittany"Hermione gave him another vial and Draco poured the potion in Luna's mouth. Almost immediately Luna's bite got better. It didn't heal, it just looked less revolting"Wound-Healing Potion"

"But I just gave you Dittany"Hermione said.

"It's still not healed"Draco said firmly. Hermione nodded and gave him the potion and Draco gave Luna the potion and all Luna had left was a scar."Now Antivenom and the last one I need is the Dreamless Sleep Potion"

"Why would you need that?''Harry questioned.

"She was bitten by a snake and The Dreamless Sleep Potion calms emotional trauma, If you had a near death experience you'd have emotional trauma wouldn't you?"Draco countered angrily as Hermione handed him the vials and slipped it in Luna's mouth.

"That's all?"Hermione asked. Draco nodded.

"Okay now I'd like you to explain something to me. How the hell can you speak Parseltongue?"Harry asked.

"You can speak Parseltongue?"Hermione asked incredulously.

"Let's get to that later, I am personally more interested in the fact that your girlfriend almost died and you just change the subject so suddenly"Draco said seriously but found a smirk on his face anyway.

"She's okay now. Isn't she?"Harry asked.

"Yes Lovegood will be fine"

"Harry, he's right. Bellatrix was torturing Luna and you didn't do anything. Then she gets bitten by a snake and you're just standing around wasting time"Hermione agreed as Ron gained consciousness.

"Well I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure what to do really"Harry frowned.

"It's a good thing me and Granger did then"Draco scoffed.

"Merlin! Is Luna okay?!"Ron asked quickly as he remembered what had happened.

"Yes she's fine"Hermione assured him.

"That's good. Now we can get out of this stupid forest"

"No we can't"Draco pointed out."If we try to apparate while Lovegood's still healing it could get worse"

"Let's just stay the night then leave in the morning"Hermione suggested. Draco, Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'll go put up the protection spells"Ron said as he stepped out of the tent.

"Well how can you speak Parseltongue?''Harry repeated. Draco sighed and glanced at his left forearm. His cloak covered his Dark Mark

"I'd like to get some sleep"Draco said with a slight grin. Harry knew that Draco was trying to change the subject so that he wouldn't have answer. So without thinking Harry grabbed one of the vials then tackled Draco and forced its contents into his mouth.

"Harry?!What are you doing?!"Hermione screeched.

"How can you speak Parseltongue!?"Harry shouted. He was desperate to know how it was even remotely possible, Harry only knew one other person that was capable besides himself and that was Lord Voldemort.

"When I took the Dark Mark I inherited the ability to do so. It's very rare 1 out of every 10th Death Eater has the ability to speak and understand Parseltongue"The words forced themselves through Draco's lips. He knew at once that Harry had used Veritaserum on him.

"Please get off of me"Draco said calmly even though inside he wanted to punch Harry. Draco learned how to control and compose himself if he ever had been under the effects of Veritaserum. Which was probably why he didn't curse Harry out.

Harry obeyed and sat down on the couch staring at Draco.

"Perhaps you'd like a picture"Draco sneered as he stood up and sat on the opposite side of the room.

"Harry why would you just jump on Malfoy like that?"Hermione asked suddenly with a hint of anger in her voice.

"He's just mad because he isn't the only one who can speak to snakes"Draco growled.

"What about speaking to snakes?"Ron asked as he entered the tent.

"Nothing"Harry grumbled. It was true, he was angry. He knew Hermione was angry with him because he'd been a fool to act that way towards Draco. He was also angry because his girlfriend was on the brink of death and he hadn't known what to do. Though he'd never admit it, Harry was grateful that Draco did.

Ron took a seat on the couch next to Harry, dismissing the fact that they hadn't answered his question. Hermione sat next to Draco which made him uncomfortable. Hermione sent a cold glance at Harry then looked at Luna's body which still laid by the fireplace. Then she met Draco's eyes and smiled.

"Thank you"Was all Hermione said but Draco understood perfectly and looked over at Luna as well.

"You're welcome"Draco said awkwardly.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**Sorry for the extremely late update…**


End file.
